1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new fungicidal 2-sulfinyl-5-sulfonyl-1,3,4-thiadiazole derivatives, a method of production of these compounds as well as a method of controlling fungi.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
It is known to produce certain fungicidal 2,5-sulfonyl-1,3,4-thiadiazole derivatives (German Patent DE-PS No. 16 95 847). However, these do not always show a satisfactory action, in particular against grain fungi.